Ultra Dangan Ronpa: The Transfer Students of Hope and Despair
by Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin
Summary: Monokuma has done it again - He has taken fifteen, talented students from around the world and enrolled them into a "foreign exchange program" at Hope's Peak Academy. The rules are the same - Kill or be killed. Expose the murderers. Graduate.
1. Fifteen Minutes of Despair

**Author's Note: **Aww, yeah! I made a Dangan Ronpa fic!

So, anyway, here's how it will go - This will not be an SYOC. I have made OCs for this fic, so I have all of the slots filled. I already have the death order, list of executions, and survivors worked out, and I am going to stick with that. Are we clear?

Okay. Let's start the most despair-inducing fic ever!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dangan Ronpa, the creators of the game and anime do. Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Monokuma's P.O.V.**

Upupupu! It's the first day of school, and it is filled with so much despair, it's making me excited!

I've learned my lesson after those six brats ended my last game of despair – And I was having so much fun, too! Time flies when despair is in the air!

This time, things are different – I've got several brats coming in from all over the world. They're coming from America, Italy, China, England, the Netherlands, South Korea, Russia, Germany, Sweden, and South Africa. Each county has their own versions of despair, and I can't wait to see how they take what I can give them!

And, their talents… Oh, their talents! Personally, I wanted the Super High School-Level Journalist and the Super High School-Level Movie Producer the most. They seemed to spread despair through the news and through the movies. Granted, I didn't know who the Super High School-Level Good Luck is or what he or she is like, so I will have to watch out for him and make sure he isn't a meddlesome bastard like that Makoto Naegi. As for the rest of them… Super High School-Level Music Blogger? Super High School-Level Mail Carrier?! What the hell kind of talents are those?!

Well, there's the first bell! Time for the first day of the rest of these kids' lives! Upupupupu!

* * *

**Ending Note: **As you can see, this takes place in between Dangan Ronpa and Super Dangan Ronpa 2. I have dropped some hints about the characters in this chapter, and you will meet them in the next chapter.

**Lastly, please review so I don't go into despair.**


	2. World Despair News at Six

**Author's Note: **And, let us meet the new students attending Hope's Peak Academy! I apologize if this chapter sucks, since I suck at introducing several people at once.

**Disclaimer: I just own my OCs.**

* * *

**Jonah Miller – Super High School-Level Good Luck**

"_Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy, brats! Please report to the gymnasium for your first day of school assembly! Upupupupu…_"

I awake in a dark classroom. I don't know how I got here, but the windows are covered – Large, metal plates are bolted to the windows, keeping all light out of the room. After a moment of looking around, I decide to make my way to the gymnasium. The halls are empty – A shocker, given the size of this school and how many students I assume attend.

Eventually, I make it to the gymnasium. Opening the large, double-doors, I get an unpleasant welcome.

"Ni hao ma!"

"Hello."

"H-Hi there."

"Privet."

"'Sup?"

Inside, a group of students await, ranging in ages and nationalities. Some are surprised at the new addition (me), and others have neutral expressions on their faces.

"Uhh… Hi. My name is Jonah. Jonah Miller," I introduce myself, unsure if whether or not I can trust these people. A black-haired boy wearing glasses, a white dress shirt, a black sweater vest, a black tie, black slacks, and black shoes steps forward.

"My name is Jin Park-Hae. You are about five minutes late to this meeting. However, I will excuse this, as it is the first day," Jin – the black-haired boy – explains to me.

**Jin Park-Hae – Super High School-Level Student Council President  
Home country: South Korea**

"What?!" I cry

"Ignore him. Jin's, like, the Super High School-Level Student Council President or something," One of the girls explains. She has short, black hair and wears a black T-shirt under a sky-blue, zip-up jacket, blue jeans, and black sneakers. However, the odd – or maybe not-so-odd – thing about her is that she is holding a carton of milk that says "Wilkerson Farms" on it. "I'm Mara, and I'm the Super High School Level-Farmer. Would you like some of the milk I make at my farm?"

**Mara Wilkerson – Super High School-Level Farmer  
Home country: Idaho, United States**

"No, thank you," I answer. "All I want is to know why we're here and what the hell we're supposed to do now."

"That's what we're all here for, duh," Another, black-haired boy answers in a deadpan tone of voice. He wears a red, V-neck T-shirt under a black, buttoned-up cardigan, dark-blue – almost black – skinny jeans, and black-and-white, high-top shoes with the shoe on his left foot was white with black laces and the shoe on his right foot was black with white laces.

**Win Allen-York – Super High School-Level Music Blogger  
Home country: New York, United States**

"Ignore Win. He's being a complete ass," A boy with an Italian accent chimes in. He has wavy, dirty-blonde hair speaks up. He wears a white, short-sleeved dress shirt, a red ascot, blue jeans, and brown loafers. "By the way, my name is Aldo Aniceto. You may know me from such films such as _The Famished Games _and _The Problem in Our Stars_."

**Aldo Aniceto – Super High School-Level Actor  
Home country: Italy**

"I've seen both movies. They were okay," I answer. Aldo gasps in shock.

"Okay?! I didn't get picked as the Super High School-Level Actor for nothing! I'm the best actor in the world, and nobody can doubt that!" Aldo yells. I just sigh.

"Anyway, back to your question. We're supposed to be here for an assembly. However, the bloody principal isn't even here yet," A blonde-haired, bespectacled girl pipes up. She wears a white dress shirt under a dark-blue pinafore dress, nylon stockings, and black, Mary Jane shoes. "Also, I'm Lily Le Feuvre. I am the Super High School-Level Librarian."

**Lily Le Feuvre – Super High School-Level Librarian  
Home country: England**

"Speaking of introductions, where are my manners? My name is Cordelia Sue Worthington, and I am delighted to meet you," A tall, blonde-haired girl in a posh, Southern accent introduces herself before she shakes my hand. She wears a white dress shirt under a black blazer, a long, black skirt, and black, high-heeled boots.

**Cordelia Sue Worthington – Super High School-Level Southern Belle  
Home country: Louisiana, United States**

"Nice to meet you, Cordelia. I'm Jonah Miller, the Super High School-Level Good Luck," I introduce myself.

"You're the Super High School-Level Good Luck for this year? I think I mentioned you in my latest documentary," A girl with black hair in a pixie cut asks me.

"How do you know me?" I ask. The girl smiles.

"Simple. I'm Petra Wong, and I'm the Super High School-Level Filmmaker," The girl introduces herself.

**Petra Wong – Super High School-Level Filmmaker  
Home country: China**

"Hey, if you mentioned the Super High School-Level Filmmaker in your latest documentary, why didn't you mention me?!" A blonde-haired boy clutching a snowboard yells.

"Because my documentary was on Hope's Peak Academy, not a documentary on snowboarding, Beck!" Petra yells to the blonde with the snowboard. "Plus, you didn't win a lottery to get into the school."

"And, at least I didn't have to compete against several other students to be here on 'Good Luck'!" Beck shouts back.

**Beckett "Beck" Abernathy – Super High School-Level Snowboarder  
Home country: California, United States**

"At least you didn't come here with your brother," A blonde-haired girl with a German accent argues. "It's not my fault I auction off the stuff he finds!"

**Gretl Schlessinger – Super High School-Level Auctioneer  
Home country: Germany**

"At least you didn't come here with your sister!" A boy with a German accent argues. Judging from his accent and how he mentioned his sister, I'm certain that this is Gretl's brother.

**Hans Schlessinger – Super High School-Level Treasure Hunter  
Home country: Germany**

"I have no brothers or sisters," I point out.

"You probably will by the time we graduate. It's easy to make friends when you're going to an international school," A dark-skinned boy points out. "I'm Tefar Van Der Merwe. You can call me 'Tef' for short."

**Tefar "Tef" Van Der Merwe – Super High School-Level Electrician  
Home country: South Africa**

"B-But, I'm a bit shy. It's kind of hard for me to make friends," A brown-haired, slightly chubby girl with a Dutch accent stutters. "M-My name is Hilda. I'm from Holland, and I'm the Super High School-Level Mail Carrier! I love seeing the looks of joy on people's faces when they get a package in the mail!"

**Hilda Van Kleef – Super High School-Level Mail Carrier  
Home country: The Netherlands**

"It's alright, Hilda. You're already making friends with us," Mara says to the mail carrier.

"New friends aside, were we even told what this assembly was going to be about?" A Swedish boy holding some sort of staff asks all of us.

"I was told that this assembly was going to be our orientation. However, it doesn't explain how we got here or why we can't get out."

We all turn to the source of the voice – A girl with short, silver hair that we haven't seen yet. She is currently writing something in her notebook, observing us.

"Are you… The principal?" Win asks.

"No, I am a student," The girl answers, showing off her Russian accent. She then sticks out her hand, which Win shakes. "Lyudmila Petrova. I'm a journalist."

**Lyudmila Petrova – Super High School-Level Journalist  
Home country: Russia**

"I'm Win, and I'm the Super High School-Level Music Blogger," Win introduces himself. The Swedish boy clears his throat.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but, Lyudmila, you're a journalist, right?" The Swedish boy asks.

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?" Lyudmila asks.

"Do you know what happened to us? Or, what's going on in the outside world?"

Lyudmila flips through her notes, looking for her information.

"What's your name and talent?" Lyudmila asks us.

"Anton Haglund. Super High School-Level Pool Shark. This is my pool cue," Anton introduces himself, picking his pool cue up.

**Anton Haglund – Super High School-Level Pool Shark  
Home country: Sweden**

"Anton, I'm afraid that I can't find anything about the outside world. All of my notes except for the ones from today are gone," Lyudmila explains.

"I think I may still have my cell phone with me," Win says, searching the pockets of his cardigan and jeans. "Wait – Where's my phone?! I remember having it with me when I came in! Who the hell took my iPhone?!"

"I took your iPhone and your field notes, you brats! You won't be needing them in this school!"

* * *

**Ending Note: **Please don't mix Jin up with my One Piece OC Jin-Mao. Jin is way more serious than Jin-Mao.

Speaking of One Piece, don't mix Gretl up with Greta, another One Piece OC I have.

**Anyway, review if you finally want to see Monokuma!**


End file.
